Scotty vs Remy
by Varedna
Summary: Porównanie jednej doby Cyclopsa i Gambita! Współautor Straka


**DISCLAIMER**: Jak zwykle jestem zbyt biedna, aby posiadać cokolwiek, a zwłaszcza X-men. A szkoda. Bo gdybym posiadała Remy na pewno nie ginąłby za każdym razem jak jest szczęśliwy, a Scott uwolniłby się od tej harpii Emmy. A tak muszą się męczyć :(

Kaski za całe to przedsięwzięcie nie biorę – ale jakby ktoś czuł się w molarnym obowiązku wesprzeć biedującego autora, wzbraniać się nie będę. Zaznaczajcie tylko, że datki idą na zbożny cel, a nie są honorarium za historię, bo jestem zbyt młoda i piękna aby płacić Marvelowi odszkodowania.

**Notka odautorska:** Aby skrócić czas oczekiwanie na nowy rozdział Panta Rei (co ze względu na moją rękę, może niestety trochę potrwać), odgrzebałam na swoim dysku BARDZO starą historię, która może się Wam spodobać. Jej współautorką jest **STARKA. **

Pomysł nie jest tak do końca nasz – wziął się z „legend" krążących o labie jaką mają studenci politechniki w porównaniu z medykami. Myśmy te opowiastki tylko zebrały w jedną całość i zauważyłyśmy, że można jej idealnie podstawić pod znanych i kochanych przez wszystkich bohaterów :D

**REMY vs SCOTT**

Porównanie jednej doby Scotta Summersa i Remy'ego LeBeau, przy założeniu, że ten drugi zamieszkał w końcu w Instytucie i obaj chodzą na zajęcia do tego samego College'u

18:00  
SS: Początek ostatnich zajęć tego dnia.  
RL: Początek pierwszej skrzynki piwa.

20:00  
SS: Wracam autkiem do Instytutu  
RL: W stanie "naturalnym" jadę rowerem po kolejną skrzynkę piwa, mimo że pada śnieg i jest zimno.

21:00  
SS: Piję pierwszą tego wieczoru kawę.  
RL: Pierwszy raz tego wieczoru jadę na izbę wytrzeźwień

22:00  
SS: Zaczynam pierwszą tej nocy 1000-stronicową książkę.  
RL: Zaczynam pierwszą tej nocy ucieczkę z izby wytrzeźwień.

23:30  
SS: Nadal czytam.  
RL: Nadal uciekam.

24:00  
SS: Wycieńczony książką sięgam po 800-stronicowy skrypt.  
RL: Wycieńczony bieganiem, wskakuję do rzeki i uciekam wpław.

2:00  
SS: Czytam kumplom śmieszne zdania z książki.  
RL: Opowiadam kumplom, jakie to uczucie dostać paralizatorem.

3:00  
SS: Z braku książek sięgam po Panoramę Firm i Książkę Telefoniczną.  
RL: Z braku napojów energetycznych, wzmagających wyobraźnię, udaję się w podróż rowerem do najbliższego nocnego

4:00  
SS: Jean i Paul też czytają PF i KT (nie mogę nic z nich zrozumieć).  
RL: St Jon i Piotr nadal piją i coś gadają, ja tylko piję...

4:30  
SS: Piję, nie wiem którą kawę.  
RL: Nie wiem, gdzie jadę.

4:45  
SS: Urządzamy z kolegami konkurs "1 z 10-ciu" z wiedzy o Książce Telefonicznej

RL: Urządzamy konkurs: "kto szybciej wózkiem dookoła supermarketu".

5:15  
SS: Znów wygrałem! Paul i Jean się nie odzywali...  
RL: Znów wygrałem! Pyro i Colossus utknęli w zaspie!

6:00  
SS: Jestem wykończony, nigdy już nie będę tak długo się uczył.  
RL: Jestem wykończony, tłumaczę znakowi "STOP", że już nigdy nie będę pił.

6:15-7:30  
SS: Śpię w ubraniach - szkoda ściągać na tak krótko.  
RL: Śpię z dwoma kumplami w wannie, która dryfuje po wodach parku.

7:30  
SS: O, już 7:30? ZASPAŁEM!  
RL: O! Chłopaki, to jest Atlantyk? Który mamy rok?

7:45  
SS: Idę się umyć... Gdzie jest wanna? I ten jełop Gambit?  
RL: Kurcze, dzisiaj czwartek. Dzień kąpieli Scottyego…

7:50  
SS: ...znowu wypił Domestosa...  
RL: ...ale zgaga... to po tym likierze pewnie...

8:00  
SS: Biegnąc na uczelnię, widzę trzech kloszardów w wannie. Myślę - "co to za życie..."  
RL: Wczoraj widziałem białe myszki, a dziś duchy w czerwonych goglach. Czas wracać do domu...

9:00  
SS: Chce mi się spać, idę po kawę  
RL: Chce mi się spać, idę spać

12:00  
SS: Przewracam się ze zmęczenia  
RL: Przewracam się na drugi boczek

13:00  
SS: Za twarde siedzenia na tych salach  
RL: Ciocia Mattie kupiła mi za miękką poduszkę...

15:00  
SS: Znowu zapomniałem zjeść  
RL: Znowu zapomniałem pójść na zajęcia

15:05  
SS: Trudno, napiję się kawy  
RL: Trudno, zrobię ksero

16:00-17:30  
SS: Oglądam preparaty i notuję wykłady  
RL: Oglądam telewizję i gram w Tekkena

18:00  
AM: Ledwo żyję, chcę do Instytutu!  
RL: Ale mam kaca! Chcę do _cherie_!

20:15  
SS: Cześć, Głąbie! Ale miałem ciężki dzień...  
RL: Cześć,Scotty! Ty chyba nie wiesz, co znaczy ciężki dzień...

**THE END**

**Jak zwykle wszelkie komentarze są więcej niż mile widziane :D**


End file.
